Shooting Stars
by singinilovebooks
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu because she is 'weak'. Lissana and Happy quit the team to make a new one with Lucy, and Wendy and Carla join as well. Follow Team Shooting Stars on their adventures! No Lissana hate in this story. Characters are a bit OOC in the beginning, *cough, natsu, cough* but it is explained why eventually. I don't own Fairy Tail. HIATUS
1. A New Team

**So, this is another one that was originally on Wattpad. Hope you guys enjoy! I have three chapters written, so those will all go up today.**

 **Edit: I know this is unoriginal. I know that Natsu is OOC. Ok? If you don't like it, don't read it. No need to review and tell me I'm shit. And Natsu is OOC for a _reason_ that will be _explained_ and that's part of the _problem_ that the team is going to _solve._ So fuck off if all you're here to do is tell me I suck.**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

I slumped through the streets of Magnolia to the guild. Facing another day of being ignored, I resolved to take a job immediately. Entering the guild, I headed straight for the request board. When I arrived, I noticed that the rest of team Natsu, along with Lissana, were looking for a job. "Hey guys," I said, "You wanna take a job together?"

In response, I earned not a word, but three identical glares. Lissana stepped in. "Hey, guys, let's do it! I've been wondering what Lucy's like in a fight."

Natsu stared at her and said somewhat harshly, "We've had this discussion, Lissana. No weaklings on Team Natsu. No weaklings working with Team Natsu. No weaklings even communicating with Team Natsu. As of right now, she's still on the team, but for like two more minutes." He turned to Lucy. "You're off the team to make room for Lissana."

Only when they left, dragging Lissana with them, did I notice Happy wasn't there. It became clear where he was when he came barreling into my chest, crying. "Luuuusheeeeee! It's terrible! Lissana and I tried to convince them! Please believe me!"

"Of course Happy, of course! I don't blame you! I just wonder," I said, breaking down in tears, "I wonder why they felt the need to kick me off."

"Lucy, Lucy!" I heard Lissana yelling my name and turned to the doors of the guild, through which I saw Lissana running back to the guild with Team Natsu looking completely dumbfounded behind her. When she arrived, she was out of breath, but she began talking anyway. "Lucy, don't take that the wrong way, please, I-"

I cut her off. "It's okay, Lissana. Happy told me."

"Knew the cat would get here first. We both just quit Team Natsu, that's why they are standing there shocked. You wanna make a team, the three of us? Call it Team Shooting Stars?"

My eyes widened as I took in what she said. I stuttered, "A-are you serious?"

She smiled genuinely at me. "Of course!"

Wendy approached us, looking shyly down at the floor. "Um, I don't mean to eavesdrop, it's just my dragon senses, but I think I heard that you guys were forming a team, and, um, Charles and I would like to join it, so, can we?"

"Two things," I said. "One-yes, Lissana, I'd love to. And two, I'd love to have you on our team, Wendy." They both looked so happy at that. Of all of the people in the guild, these four who I was about to form a team with were some of the only ones who had paid attention to me. Lissana and I didn't get to talk much, but it wasn't her fault. Whenever we tried to talk at the guild, someone or other would pull her away. Eventually, we just decide to have tea at each other's houses every other day, switching between the two of us. Thankfully, her two siblings, Mira and Elfman, had also paid attention to me, so they didn't get mad when I was at their house. Wendy, Charle, and Happy had joined us, along with Levy, and, occasionally, Gajeel and Juvia. We all switched between houses, even had a schedule. I was so glad for those tea days, because without them, I would have quit the guild long ago. They kept me happy.

"Sooo..." Happy said, "I want fish! But I have no money of my own and I can't get any from Natsu now, so let's go on our first job as a team!"

The rest of us sweat dropped at his excitement. Wendy spoke up, "That sounds like a good idea, but maybe we could, since this is our first one, take an easier job? It would help us learn what each other's strengths and weaknesses and stuff are."

"Good idea, Wendy!" Lissana exclaimed, and in a flash, she pulled a request off of the board and shouted to Mira that we were leaving. "Let's go!"


	2. First Mission

**Chapter 2, obviously. I know these are short, I might make them longer if I get inspired. I get inspired if I get reviews. (hint, hint) really though, i write faster when people review.**

* * *

 **Lissana POV**

I love our new team! I can't believe that Natsu and the others would just kick Lucy out like that. They were supposed to be family! Either they've changed, big time, or they've been cursed or something.

I chose a simple mission for our first job as a team. All we have to do escort some royal across the country. It should take about a week, and only Mira knows where we will be. Otherwise, Team Natsu may have followed us.

I came back to reality when I heard Lucy try to talk to me. "Lissana," she asked, "what is this mission that you picked out?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "All we need to do is escort a royal across the country. Big money, little work. It seemed perfect. What do you guys think?"

Carla had an odd look come over her features, and she asked, "Which royal, do we know?"

"Princess... Hisui? Oh my god, we're escorting _the king's daughter, the heir to the throne_ across the country!" I yelled, "How did I not notice that!"

Meanwhile, I noticed the others had very different reactions. Lucy's looked to me like something halfway between surprise and excitement. Wendy, on the other hand, looked a bit in awe, but also like she was going to a reunion. Happy didn't have much of a reaction, aside from asking, "Will she give me fish?" I sighed. That's all the thinks about.

But Carla-Carla had a look of panic on her features. "Lucy," she began, "something very bad is going to happen on this mission. Many people would attack the princess, and some of them will get quite close to their goal, from what I see. We must be vigilant."

I must have missed something. I didn't see how or why she would know that. However, she said it with conviction in her voice and terror on her features. "Carla, how do you know that?" I questioned, confused.

"Well..." the other four began at once, but only Carla continued. "It's a power I was born with. I can sometimes see bits and pieces of the future, and it is almost always bad."

"Oh. Well, it looks like we're almost there. I hope we're enough," I said.

Lucy smiled, but it was strained. "We should be."

A voice blared over the intercom, saying, "Coming up to Crocus. Please depart if your stop is Crocus. Thank you for riding with us today."

"Well, that's our stop!" Happy chirped. "Time to go!"

We departed the train, and I began to feel uneasy as we looked for the royal carriage that the flyer had said would pick us up. When Lucy ran to a green haired girl in the crowd and hugged her, I didn't know what to make of it.

"Hisui, it's so nice to see you again! But, why did you meet us in the crowd? There are people who would kill or kidnap you, and this is the perfect opportunity! You should have waited in the carraige!" Lucy exclaimed, in one massive breath.

The princess laughed at her friend's antics. "Lu, you know that I have undercover people around me! Besides, the carriage draws so much attention," she pouted. "Time to go, anyway! I'll show you the route and such while we drive. We start tomorrow."

"Sure thing!" Lucy exclaimed, and then she remembered that she wasn't solo anymore. "Sorry guys! Sui, this is Lissana, Wendy, Carla, and Happy." She pointed to each of us in turn, and we all waved.

Hisui seemed easy to be around. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as we thought it might be, especially if the princess herself can use some magic like is rumored.


	3. Planning

**So, this is chapter 3. It was rushed, and short, because I didn't really feel like writing it, but theres some Lissana support from the group.**

* * *

"So, this is the route," Hisui told them, pointing it out on the map. "I need to visit these towns for the annual royal visit. Your job is to make sure that I'm not kidnapped, killed, or otherwise harmed on this trip. It should take at least a month, maybe two. Do you think you can handle that?"

The team agreed that yes, they could do it. "So, when do we leave?" Carla asked. She hadn't told Hisui of her vision, and she wasn't planning to. No need to worry the princess.

"Tomorrow, ideally."

Later, in their lodgings for the night, the group discussed the job. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't think this job through. This is probably more dangerous than we should have taken without knowing each others skill sets and how we work together and all that," Lissana said.

Lucy was not going to let her feel bad over this. "No, it's not your fault, Lissana. None of us, except Charle, could have predicted that this job would be dangerous."

"Yeah," Wendy jumped in, "I would not have thought that escorting Princess Hisui would be dangerous, either."

"Aye!" Happy chirped. Everyone laughed.

"Alright everyone, we should go to sleep. Honestly, we have a job to do tomorrow, and we will need to be well rested and prepared for anything," Carla reminded them. So they went to sleep, bidding each other good night. Each of them hoped that everything would go smoothly, but it was rare that Carla's visions were proven wrong. They put it out of their minds, though, and went to sleep. They would need their energy for tomorrow.


	4. Waiting

**I'm alive! Sorry about that, but that was a necessary break.**

 **So I just received my first review on this story, as well as my first hate review. They told me that my story was stupid and I should quit now. If anybody else thinks that, know that** ** _I do not care what you think._** **If you do not like my story, that is fine. But you don't have to tell me that you hate it. Some people like it, so I'm going to keep writing it.**

 **Also, if anyone is a fan of Fairy Tail, Percy Jackson, The Mortal Instruments, or Harry Potter, and is not afraid of clowns, check out my profile on the 31st (Halloween) when I will be posting a one shot of each about the clowns that are everywhere right now and Halloween.**

* * *

The carriage was rumbling forward, with mages all around it. That is to say, Lucy was sitting inside with Hisui, Carla and Happy were flying above, playing lookout, Wendy sat on top of it, and Lisanna sat in front with the horses. There had been no problems so far, but they were all waiting for one. The procession was silent. Happy didn't even try to offer Carla a fish.

Carla was grateful for this. It gave her time to think and remember her vision.

It had been chaos. Bandits were everywhere, and they had magic. Lucy fought about half of them, whip in hand. Loke was by her side, and Sagittarius was sniping the bandits from on top of the overturned carriage. She also seemed to be sustaining a barrier that surrounded Princess Hisui, protecting her, though from what, Carla wasn't sure, as nobody was trying to get the princess. Wendy was healing Happy, and Carla herself was flying above them, holding Lissana, who was firing her magic into the crowd of bandits surrounding Wendy. A thinner barrier surrounded Wendy, and it appeared that it was also Lucy's doing.

 _Natsu is an idiot_ , Carla thought. _Lucy is ridiculously powerful, probably more than he is._ Carla was one of the few who understood quite how powerful celestial magic really was. It was an incredibly draining magic, and Lucy's abilities surpassed that of any other celestial mage alive. Holding open two gate keys, sustaining two barriers, and fighting at the same time was no small feat. In any case, the battle had clearly been going on for a while at the point Carla had seen the vision, and Lucy's strength was starting to fail. Only about a quarter of the massive force of bandits had been beaten.

None of this was good. While it showed that Lucy was strong, it showed that many things had gone wrong. At least now, Carla would be able to know when they reached the place they would be ambushed. And she could tell Lucy that she did not need to put as much power into the barrier around Hisui, because nobody was trying to kidnap her. Instead, it seemed like they wanted Lucy herself, along with either Wendy or Happy.

Carla flew down to tell Lucy this information. It would be a difficult mission.

* * *

The entire team were on edge for days, and they grew more worried every day that the ambush didn't happen. They took turns doing different shifts, though they didn't change much. It was mostly whether Lucy or Lissana sat inside with Hisui that changed. Wendy still had to be on top to use her amazing senses, and Carla and Happy were the only two who could fly, so they couldn't just trade out with people, although they did take breaks in shifts.

Then, suddenly, it did.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, because I am a horrible person and because that is how my creative mind works best. Review please, but no flames.**


	5. NaNoWriMo and HolidayStories

Hi guys. This is not a chapter. Sorry. I know I haven't been writing much, but I had that concussion, and then I'm working on and have been working on a bunch of presentations and essays, so I haven't been able to write much.

This month, that's going to change. I'm not going to be writing fanfiction at all for the month of November, with the exception of HolidayStories, a new tradition I am starting (read below). I am participating in NaNoWriMo, or National Novel Writers Month, the young writer's program, and my goal is 15,000 words. I am doing this in relation to school and it is very important that I achieve it.

Again, really sorry about this, but feel free to leave any ideas you have about where my stories are going or where it should go in a review or a PM. I'll be back eventually, this is not the end of these stories.

 **HolidayStories: So the plan is to write a story about each major holiday that I know enough about to write about. Sorry for never posting those clown stories. I only half-finshed a few of them, and the rest I never got started on. I might post them eventually, but they are not a priority. Next up on the HolidayStory plan is thanksgiving, for you Americans out there. (Sorry, Canadians. I know ours is in October, but Halloween is more widely celebrated.) I'm not making any promises on this one, but it is a goal. It will probably be for PJO/HOO and TMI.**


End file.
